With the development of communication and the expansion of the spread of a multimedia technology, a diversity of large-capacity transmission technologies is being applied to a mobile communication system. One of their core issues may be an increase of channel capacity. The increase of channel capacity may be realized in a few of methods. The easiest method is a method of allocating more frequencies, but it is impossible to implement the method in actual fact if considering limited frequency resources. Accordingly, there is a need for a method of more efficiently using the limited frequency resources. As methods for this, a method of increasing the efficiency of frequency use and a method of reducing a service cell can be taken into consideration. Particularly, by designing a cell size in small, a wireless channel environment of a better condition and abundant available resources may be provided to a plurality of more user terminals, thus enabling a large capacity service.
A Femto cell, which is a service area of a micro-miniature BS used indoors in a home, an office, and the like, is provided with a wired/wireless convergence service at a low cost by connecting a mobile phone with the Internet. A BS servicing a general macro cell is installed by a mobile communication service provider, whereas the microminiature BS (e.g., a self configuration) is installed by a user.
A plurality of microminiature BSs servicing a Femto cell exist within one BS area servicing the macro cell. The microminiature BS is newly installed or uninstalled by a user from time to time.
A broadband wireless communication system (e.g., an Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 system) is, for example, described. If a power source is supplied by a user, the microminiature BS does not perform transmission during a downlink and operates in a receive mode like a Mobile Station (MS), thus measuring a signal intensity of a neighbor BS. At this time, on the basis of collected information, the microminiature BS determines Frequency Assignment (FA) to be used, a transmit power, and a neighbor list from a corresponding BS. The neighbor list is a list of candidate BSs for handover. The neighbor list of the BSs may be set in a manual method by a mobile communication service provider or may be automatically set based on signal measurement.
Because the microminiature BS is installed or uninstalled from time to time by a user and not a service provider, it is difficult that corresponding neighbor BSs manually update the microminiature BS in their own neighbor lists. Because of this, methods of updating a neighbor list by measuring a signal of each microminiature BS have been taken into much consideration. This method of updating a neighbor list based on measurement has an advantage of being capable of reducing an overhead for setting the neighbor list. However, a microminiature, and the like, etc. is installed in an office, a home, and so forth, and thus, a corresponding neighbor BS may fail to recognize the microminiature BS or the microminiature BS may fail to recognize a corresponding neighbor BS. Thus, there is a problem that a neighbor list cannot accurately reflect because of an error on measurement, etc.